Todo ar que respiras
by Laura Berthold
Summary: a historia de um amor de filme, mas que uma hora, bruscamente, volta para a realidade da vida, apontando duvidas, desconfianças e ainda pior e mais avassaladores são estes sentimentos quando tem fundamento. O que poderia rodear aquele homem misterioso?


_**Boa noite queridíssimos leitores, li este livro duas vezes e me apaixonei por sua historia. Me ocorreu a idéia da adaptação e não pude deixar de fazer! Espero que apreciam a historia de um amor de filme, mas que uma hora, bruscamente, volta para a realidade da vida, apontando duvidas, desconfianças e ainda pior e mais avassaladores são estes sentimentos quando tem fundamento. O que poderia rodear aquele homem cheio de segredos, mas o qual ela tanto amava? A que ponto o amor poderia chegar, apenas para viverem juntos.**_

_**Boa leitura!**_

_Capítulo 1 _

BEM NO ALTO DE uma colina coberta por neve, a mansão Taisho empoleirava-se como uma coroa real, as torres góticas apontadas para o céu e os vitrais cintilando como jóias.

Um quilômetro e meio dali, limusines e carros de luxo desfilavam num lento cortejo até um guarda de segurança postado nos portões de entrada da propriedade. À medida que cada veículo se aproximava, ele conferia e assinalava

os nomes dos ocupantes na lista de convidados e depois dava uma educada ordem ao motorista:

— Sinto muito, devido à nevasca, o Sr. Taisho não quer nenhum veículo estacionado na propriedade esta noite.

Se ao volante vinha um chofer, o guarda afastava-se e deixava-o dar a volta pela entrada, cruzar os portões, desembarcar os convidados na casa e depois retornar à rua principal para estacionar e esperar.

Já quando vinha o dono do veículo, o guarda indicava-lhe uma fila de reluzentes Range Rovers estacionados colina acima numa rua transversal, nuvenzinhas de fumaça subindo enroscadas dos canos de descarga.

— Por favor, encoste ali adiante e deixe o carro com um manobrista — instruía o guarda. — O senhor será conduzido até a casa.

No entanto, como logo descobria cada recém-chegado, esse processo não era tão simples nem tão conveniente quanto parecia. Embora houvesse muitos manobristas obsequiosos e Range Rovers disponíveis, grandes bancos de neve e carros estacionados haviam tomado de tal modo a sinuosa alameda residencial que em alguns lugares ficara muito estreito, quase não se podia passar, e a constante procissão de veículos revolvera uns dez centímetros da neve desse dia, criando um denso lamaçal.

A tribulação do início ao fim desse processo era desanimadora e irritante para todos... Menos para os detetives Childress e MacNeil, que estavam num Chevrolet sem placa e recuado numa alameda a menos de cem metros colina acima da entrada da propriedade dos Taisho. Os dois policiais faziam parte de uma equipe escolhida a dedo e formada no início do dia, para manter Inuyasha Taisho sob vigilância durante vinte e quatro horas.

Às oito da noite, eles o seguiram até ali, a mansão de Inu Taisho, onde ele contornara o guarda que tentava fazer sinal para que parasse, tomara a entrada privativa e sumira de vista. Assim que Inuyasha desapareceu, só restou a Kouga Childress e Hakudoushi MacNeil estacionarem e fazerem um registro de com quem ele se relacionava. Para facilitar a tarefa, Childress observava os convidados com um binóculo de visão noturna, comunicando o número da placa e outras informações variadas a MacNeil, que as anotava numa caderneta.

— Um novo concorrente se aproxima da linha de partida — murmurou Kouga quando mais faróis piscaram ao guarda no portão. Leu a placa do veículo em voz alta para o outro; depois descreveu o veículo e o motorista. — Mercedes branca AMG, modelo deste ano, talvez do ano passado. Motorista branco, sessenta e poucos anos, passageira branca, trinta e poucos, aninhada no papai sorridente e derretido.

Como Hakudoushi não respondeu, Childress olhou-o e percebeu que ele se concentrava nos faróis que desciam devagar a colina, pela direita.

— Deve ser alguém que mora lá em cima — observou Childress. — E ele não apenas é rico, mas curioso — acrescentou quando o Lincoln Town Car parou e apagou os faróis altos bem diante da entrada de veículos onde estavam estacionados.

A porta de trás abriu-se e um homem beirando os quarenta, com um casacão escuro, saltou. Childress baixou o vidro da janela, pretendendo desculpar-se pela invasão, mas reconheceu-o quando o cara parou e levou o celular ao ouvido.

— Aquele é Seishiro Elliott. O que ele faz aqui?

— Mora perto. Talvez vá à festa.

— Talvez queira se juntar a nós e fazer vigilância — brincou Kouga, mas com alguma admiração na voz.

Após um ano como procurador-geral no município de Cook, Seishiro era um herói para os tiras — um promotor brilhante, que não tinha medo de assumir casos difíceis, arriscados. O fato de ser também da alta sociedade e se dedicar ao serviço público, em vez de buscar mais riqueza, acrescentava mais uma faceta a essa imagem heróica. Hakudoushi gostava dele por todos esses motivos, mas sempre gostara — mesmo quando Seishiro era um adolescente irresponsável e inconseqüente, que ele detivera por várias infrações menores de juventude.

Elliott encerrou o telefonema, aproximou-se do carro, abaixou-se e olhou para dentro.

— Você deve ser Kouga — disse, à maneira de cumprimento; depois desviou a atenção para MacNeil. — Eu gostaria de ter uma palavrinha com você, Hakudoushi.

H. MacNeil saltou e foi com ele em direção à traseira do carro. O vento abrandara, e o motor continuava ligado, soltando a fumaça de escapamento nos seus pés.

— Eu pedi que lhe dessem este caso — disse Elliot — porque você chefiou a investigação sobre o desaparecimento de Sesshoumaru Taisho e conhece todos os envolvidos.

— Todos, não — interrompeu Hakudoushi, incapaz de conter a curiosidade. — Jamais ouvi falar de Inuyasha Taisho até este momento. Quem diabos ele é, e por que o estamos vigiando?

— É meio-irmão de Sesshoumaru Taisho, e acredito que seja o principal responsável pelo seu desaparecimento.

— Meio-irmão? — repetiu MacNeil, com um franzido de dúvida na testa. — Quando Sesshoumaru desapareceu, entrevistei todos os membros da família, assim como os amigos dele. Ninguém falou de um meio-irmão. Na verdade, quando entrevistei Inu Gran Taisho, o velho me disse repetidas vezes como era importante eu encontrar seu _único neto _e trazê-lo de volta à esposa e ao filho.

— Você foi deliberadamente enganado por um velho arrogante e traiçoeiro, que ainda não se dispunha a admitir a existência de um neto bastardo. Conheci os Taisho por toda essa vida e jamais soube que Sesshoumaru tinha um meio-irmão. Aliás, nem o próprio Sesshoumaru, isso até junho passado.

"Segundo a história que acabaram de me contar, o pai de Sesshoumaru, Inu Taisho, teve um caso com a secretária quando Sesshoumaru tinha dois anos e sua mãe agonizava. A secretária engravidou, e a mãe de Sesshoumaru morreu poucos meses depois, mas, quando a secretária insistiu em que Inu Taisho se casasse com ela como prometera, ele deu pra trás, além de negar que o bebê fosse seu. Ela o retaliou ameaçando levar toda a sórdida história ao "_Tribune." _O telefone de Seishiro tornou a tocar e ele parou para olhar o número de quem chamava; ignorou-o e continuou:

— Na época, Inu Gran tinha grandes planos políticos para seu filho Inu Taisho, mas um escândalo o teria destruído e era impensável admitir uma "vagabundinha vulgar" na família. Gran Taisho tentou comprá-la, mas a secretária se mostrou irredutível quanto ao registro de nascimento legítimo, o bebê deveria chamar-se Taisho e ser criado como tal. Ela constituiu um advogado e acabaram chegando a um acordo: Inu Taisho se casaria com ela pouco antes do nascimento do bebê e se divorciaria imediatamente após o parto. Ela abriria mão de todos os direitos da criança e concederia plena custódia a Gran Taisho, que, por sua vez, se obrigaria a cuidar para que o bebê fosse criado "com todas as vantagens associadas ao dinheiro e às ligações sociais dos Taisho", incluindo a melhor educação, viagens ao exterior e assim por diante. Ela recebeu uma quantia substancial, com a condição de jamais divulgar uma palavra sequer sobre o que acontecera e nunca mais ter contato com qualquer das partes envolvidas, tampouco com o bebê.

Hakudoushi ergueu a gola do paletó. Tinha a parte inferior do corpo razoavelmente aquecida, mas as orelhas congelavam-se.

— É óbvio que Gran Taisho depois mudou de idéia sobre o neto — disse, esfregando as mãos antes de enfiá-las nos bolsos.

— Não, ele se manteve fiel ao pé da letra, mas não ao espírito. Tinha combinado que Inuyasha seria criado "com todas as vantagens associadas ao dinheiro e às ligações sociais dos Taisho", mas jamais concordou, em termos específicos, que "as ligações sociais" seriam com os próprios Taisho. Uma semana após o nascimento de Inuyasha, mandou-o para uma casa de família na Itália, junto com uma certidão de nascimento falsificada. Quando o menino tinha três ou quatro anos, Gran Taisho tirou-o da casa dessa família e mandou-o para um internato exclusivo na França. Depois, mandaram-no para a escola preparatória na Suíça e de lá para Oxford.

— O garoto algum dia soube quem era e quem pagava por essa educação refinada? — perguntou Hakudoushi.

— A família com quem ele conviveu na Itália contou o que haviam relatado a eles, que fora abandonado recém-nascido numa porta na Califórnia e que seu nome era apenas uma combinação de dois outros escolhidos numa lista telefônica por um grupo de generosos benfeitores americanos que contribuíam regularmente com dinheiro para sustentar e educar meninos abandonados. Esses supostos benfeitores nada desejavam em troca, a não ser o direito de permanecer anônimos.

— Nossa — disse Hakudoushi Macneil, balançando a cabeça.

— Se isso é pena, poupe para alguém que a mereça — disse Seishiro, com sarcasmo. — Segundo todas as versões, o jovem Inuyasha gozou a vida e explorou ao máximo as oportunidades. Era um atleta inato, destacou-se na maioria dos esportes, freqüentou as melhores escolas e se relacionou facilmente com os filhos das melhores famílias da Europa. Depois de se formar na faculdade, deu vazão à educação, à boa-pinta e aos contatos sociais que adquiriu, além de conseguir juntar muito dinheiro. Tem trinta e quatro anos agora e dirige empresas com sede até na Europa. Tem apartamentos em Roma, Londres, Paris e Nova York. — Seishiro Elliott parou, olhou o relógio de pulso e franziu a testa ao tentar ver o mostrador no escuro. — Consegue ver as horas em seu relógio?

Hakudoshi suspendeu a manga do paletó e olhou os grandes e luminosos números verdes do Timex.

— Oito e quarenta e cinco.

— Tenho de ir. Preciso marcar presença na festa de Gran Taisho.

— Como Inuyasha acabou conseguindo chegar aqui, bem agora, após todo esse tempo? — apressou-se a perguntar MacNeil, tentando aproveitar ao máximo o seu tempo restante.

— Há sete meses, em princípios de junho, Sesshoumaru encontrou os documentos num antigo cofre e ficou indignado com o tratamento que o coitado do meio-irmão tinha recebido do pai e do avô. Contratou detetives e, quando eles localizaram Inuyasha Taisho em Londres, pegou a esposa e o filho, e viajou para lá, a fim de apresentá-los e explicar o que tinha acontecido.

— Que coisa mais bacana!

Seishiro inclinou a cabeça para trás e olhou o céu.

— É, foi sim — disse, com a voz cautelosa de alguém que tenta não trair qualquer emoção. — Sesshoumaru era um cara bacana mesmo, o único homem da família, durante gerações, que não se revelou um sociopata egoísta. — De repente, tornou a olhar para Hakudoushi e concluiu: — Quando Sesshoumaru retornou de Londres contando entusiásticas histórias dos sucessos espantosos do meio-irmão, Inu Taisho não quis saber nada do filho há muito perdido, mas é claro que Inu Gran ficou impressionado o suficiente para marcar um encontro, ocorrido em agosto, quando se supunha que Inuyasha estaria aqui a negócios. E aí, depois que Sesshoumaru desapareceu em novembro, Gran Taisho pediu a Inuyasha que voltasse a Chicago, para se conhecerem melhor. A ironia é que o velho está agora babando pelo neto pródigo, tanto que pediu a ele que viesse esta noite para seu octogésimo aniversário. Eu preciso ir andando — disse, já se dirigindo ao carro. Hakudoushi acompanhou-o.

— Você não me disse nada que explique a vigilância sobre Inuyasha Taisho.

Seishiro parou de repente, a expressão fechada, a voz fria e entrecortada.

— Ah, deixei isso de fora? — perguntou. — Aqui vão pelo menos dois motivos: em setembro, um mês após aquele encontro de Inu Gran com Inuyasha, Inu Taisho... pai de Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha... "caiu" de sua sacada e mergulhou para a morte trinta andares abaixo. Em novembro, Sesshoumaru desapareceu. Por coincidência, segundo registros do departamento de passaportes e imigração dos Estados Unidos, Inuyasha entrou no país pouco antes de cada um desses acontecimentos e partiu quase imediatamente depois.

Como Hakudoshi MacNeil estreitou os olhos, ele disse:

— Agora você passou a conhecer parte do cenário. Aí vai mais: Inuyasha está há duas semanas em Chicago, na casa de Sesshoumaru, consolando a bela mulher dele e tentando fazer amizade com o filho de catorze anos do casal. — Incapaz de ocultar a aversão no tom de voz, Seishiro disse: — Inuyasha Taisho está sistematicamente exterminando os parentes e reestruturando a família segundo seus interesses.

— Você acha que ele está atrás da fortuna da família — concluiu Hakudoshi.

— Eu acho que o gene dos Taisho produziu outro sociopata. O sociopata supremo: um assassino a sangue-frio.

Depois de sua partida, Hakudoshi retornou ao Chevrolet com Kouga, e os dois viram o carro luxuoso de Seishiro parar no cruzamento e esperar, enquanto um grupo de convidados da festa se transferia para os Range Rovers. Uma mulher com cabelos grisalhos escorregou na lama, e o marido a agarrou. Um casal de meia-idade tremia de frio, e outro, de idosos, lutava para subir nos estribos altos dos veículos, com a ajuda dos manobristas.

— Sabe — disse Kouga, depois que os carros enfim andaram — , quando passamos de carro pelo portão de segurança esta noite, eu dei uma olhada no pátio da casa, e juro que estava inteiramente vazio, pelo menos até onde vi.

— Estava — concordou Hakudoshi.

— Então por que diabos o guarda está fazendo todo mundo deixar os veículos na rua?

MacNeil deu de ombros.

— Quem sabe?

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Jade, espero que agora esteja tudo ok!

_**Reviews por favor, se gostaram! ^^ Seria bom saber a aceitação de vocês, ou a negação! Mil beijos!**_

_**Laura.**_


End file.
